


Bouquets

by Blankfreeze1958



Series: Just How I Am [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: This is uh a lot of sex but also a the fist continuation of Just How I Am. :)
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: Just How I Am [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807471
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Bouquets

**Author's Note:**

> This is uh a lot of sex but also a the fist continuation of Just How I Am. :)

“All birth control sucks”, according to Tessa, and Scott’s never going to argue her on that one. She hadn’t been able to take it while they were skating anyway because the higher levels of estrogen would interfere with her muscle mass, and he’s never questioned her about it again. He figures he wouldn’t like a hormone patch diffusing into his bloodstream or popping similarly hormone-laden pills every day or metal shoved up inside of him either, so when they decide to try for a baby, it’s as simple as removing the condom. 

“Good girl.” Scott breathes in her ear after he makes her come with his fingers. He knows that drives her crazy. He holds her against himself, now and waits for her to come down.  It’s the first time he’ll be with her without anything between them and he has butterflies in his stomach thinking about it.  Tessa’s breathing heavily, her face resting on his chest. 

“You ok?” He asks her, and she nods.  She wants to feel him so badly. 

Scott cocks his head, eyes soft.  “Hey.” He soothes, his hand on her cheek. “Tess, it’s ok.” 

Tessa whimpers and begins rocking her hips. 

“Whatever you need, T.” Scott breathes, kissing her cheek. He just holds her against him, letting her take the lead, groaning when she rolls her hips the way that only she can do. 

“I want you _now_.” She says.  Tessa presses forward, her hands on Scott’s chest and kisses him. It’s soft and messy and perfect. 

Scott pulls her down to his chest and rolls over so he’s on top of her. He wants to be on top of her when they do this. He wants to feel like he’s claiming her.  He watches her face for any sign that she might not want this, and then he verbally asks her if she’s sure.  Tessa digs her fingers into his shoulders and squirms. “I want you.” She assures him. “I want this. _Please,_ Scott.”

He nods and lines himself up with her, and when he allows himself to press inside, the feeling of her - of them, skin on skin _finally,_ makes him tremble and moan and clutch her as tightly as he’ll allow himself without fear of hurting her. 

Tessa’s lost all her breath. Admittedly, for her, she doesn't feel a huge difference, but knowing that he’s there with nothing between them, and that soon he’ll be spilling inside of her makes her breathless and hot.  “Yes, oh, oh my god.” She gushes as he begins to thrust into her slowly.  She rolls her hips in time with his, luxuriating in the warmth of his body and the tightness of his grip and the way his breath stutters in her ear as he tries to stifle his moans.  He fucks her the way he knows she likes, and Tessa’s moans became more and more desperate as she grinds her hips against him in such a way that he can think see straight.  Just as she’s about to come, she lets out a little whimper and is about to press face intoScott’s shoulder, but he stills her with a hand on her chest. 

“Please let me see you.” He begs. “Please Tessa, you’re so beautiful, let me see.” He’s asking permission. He won’t ever _make_ her do anything, not ever. And even if she refuses him every single thing he asks, he’ll still give her everything she wants. Always.

But she wants to give him what he wants, as well. And it’s Scott. She feels so safe with him.  She comes with his name on her lips and his cock deep within her as he watched her through his own fluttering eyelids, and he can’t help it, it feels like she’s warm velvet and he spills himself inside her just as she lets out another wanton moan at the feeling.

“Oh!” She gasps, shaking against him, holding onto him tightly. “Oh, oh…” It’s like nothing she’s felt before. She’s _his_. She feels so completely and permanently his.

Scott watches her face still, his mouth ajar. Her legs are still wrapped around his hips, and she’s not letting go. Scott’s glad for it. 

“Stay.” She says, knowing what he's thinking. “Not yet.” She says softly. “Please, just… not yet.” She needs the feeling of him filling her to last longer. 

Scott manages to get his arms under her so he can wrap her up tightly and rest his weight atop her. She likes that. 

Scott kisses her cheek and waits until she nods before pulling out. When he does, he can feel how wet they are between them and it’s arousing all over again.  He can see his come slowly seeping out of her and he whispers her name softly and traces a finger gently over her slit.  Tessa swallows hard and lets out a shaky breath, reaching for him.

“Come for me again, Tess.” He says softly, and draws a finger around her clit. 

Tessa’s eyes snap shut and she shudders.  “I can’t.” She  whimpers. 

“Yes you can.” Scott says lowly. “Yes you can because you’re mine. And I’m telling you to come again.” 

“ _Scott_.” She gasps his name and opens her eyes in surprise at the command in his voice.  
Scott wonders briefly if he’s taken it too far, but then he sees the lust in her eyes. 

She wraps her hand around the chain adorning his neck and pulls him down to kiss him deeply as he presses two fingers inside of her. 

Scott grunts. God, he _really_ likes that feeling. 

Tessa whimpers. “Say it again.” She pleads, her lips brushing across his, their breath hot between them. 

Scott curls his fingers and she writhes beneath him. 

“Say it again.” She repeats her plea. 

Scott kisses her softly and then moves to the side of her head so he can nip her ear before whispering lowly as he continues working his fingers in her, “You’re mine Tess. Let me see you come again.” 

That does it. 

Tessa reaches desperately for him, digging her nails into his shoulders as she comes just about as intensely as she can remember with so much of him inside of her.  She’s still trembling as she watches him pull his fingers from her and slip them into his mouth to taste them together. She pulls at his wrist and brings his fingers to her own mouth so she can do the same. 

“You’re _mine_ too.” She says, smirking at him. 

Scott’s so enthralled with everything that’s just transpired that it takes him a few moments to process what she’s said, but when he does, he smiles. “I know.” He says. “I've always been.”

* * *

Tessa’s always had a thing for flowers. Scott hasn’t. But he’s always had a thing for Tessa so he knows a thing or two about flowers now. He knows she likes the big pink ones, peonies, the best. And she also likes the ones that look kind of like the pom poms her mom had sewn onto one of her old costumes, carnations - those are usually red. Tessa also likes tulips. Scott had known those already because his mother used to plant them in their front yard. They come in all different colours, but Tess likes them in pink and purple best. Sometimes white if the mood is right or the occasion fitting. 

Scott most often gets her peonies, since he knows he can’t go wrong with those, but he also has a penchant for getting ranunculus ever since the florist he’d visited had affectionately called them buttercups. He actually thought they were just funny looking peonies the first time he’d seen them, but upon learning the nickname, he scooped them up for her. With all her nicknames, he was sure Tessa would appreciate a flower with some as well.  He gets those in pink and white normally, but yellow in the fall. 

Gerber daisies are fun, though he knows they aren’t Tess’s favourites. She does like to smell them, though, so he’ll throw in the occasional bunch in whatever colour pops when he’s getting her a bouquet. 

Calla lilies remind Scott most of Tessa. He never tells her this. He’s not sure what she would make of it. He loves the elegant curve of their petals, delicate only in appearance, not composition. When he rolls the soft petals through his thumb and index finger they are pliant under his touch. They don’t conform to his movements but rather they _allow_ him to move them, and really, it’s his privilege to do so. Any colour in those will do as they burst forth with all their might from any bouquet and he’d never felt like Tessa was just _one_ colour. He’d never pigeonhole her that way. 

Today, though, he buys garden roses. He often settles them into bouquets for Tess, accented with fillers or greenery. But today he just gets the roses, a large, simple, fragrant bouquet, blush pink, and they remind him of so many parts of Tessa that are the same lovely colour. 

He hesitates for a moment at the counter and decides to get a box of petals as well. 

Scott settles the bouquet carefully into the crook of his arm and thinks of Tess. He likes to watch her care for roses best. Rose petals are delicate, not like calla lilies. Rose petals will incur something akin to a bruise if you handle them even just slightly too roughly. Roses, as Scott had come to learn, require a delicate touch, one that Tessa is quite skilled at. 

Scott admires the way she skims her fingertips over the roses, feeling each ridge and valley, the way the tender skin pulls slightly when touched. Tessa never pulls too hard. She never tears them. She’s careful as anything, quiet and gentle and soft, she knows how to care for them. And when Scott feels her run her fingers through his hair the very same way she touched the roses, it would send shivers down his spine, make him feel like he was the only thing in her world. She was good at making him feel that way. 

And Scott, even though he finds Tess most analogous to a calla lily, will always touch her back with the same care she’d provide the roses, the same gentleness that she’d taught him long ago, even before he’d stolen her that first bouquet, admiring each and every petal - every bit of her - as if it were the first and last and only time all at once. 

* * *

Tessa is out when Scott arrives home. He goes about settling the roses gently on the kitchen counter and takes the petals upstairs.

This had been a bit of an impulse buy, but it’s also been an idea he’s had sitting in the back of his mind for far too long.  He’s never done anything like this and worries that Tessa might find it contrived or wasteful, even. But he can’t get the idea out of his head of late; Tessa would just look _so_ _pretty_ stretched out on a bed of rose petals. He can’t help picturing her; her skin milky white and smooth as silk atop those sweet flowers so gentle against her, the beautiful blush matching the colours of her most delicate places. 

And so Scott goes about meticulously spreading them across their bed, willingly and enthusiastically becoming one of those clichés that he’s seen in so many romance movies. 

Admittedly, this is more _his_ thing than Tessa’s - romance in general is - but she loves flowers and she loves him, so he thinks she’ll _probably_ humour him, and at the very least she’ll get a laugh of out it. He smiles as he thinks about her most likely reaction; those big green eyes growing even bigger in surprise, her lips parting, cheeks colouring sweetly because, even though she’s a bit of a minx if he’s being honest, the notion of being so forthright about sex _before_ it was actually happening still gets to her for some reason, still makes her blush. Scott finds her endlessly fascinating. 

He gets to work in the kitchen not long after taking care of the bedroom, bringing a pot of water to a rolling boil, so he can carefully stir in the angel hair, delicate in its uncooked state as much as the roses were. He handles it with care, hating the idea of snapping pieces off unceremoniously. 

He stirs together a simple red sauce; garlic and onions, red peppers and a dash of salt, the colour of the carnations he’d seen earlier, a compliment to the sweet pink roses resting on the marble countertop. 

Scott would have put them in water himself, trimmed them and stripped them the way Tessa had shown him, but he knows she likes to do it herself. She enjoys caring for them, and Scott can’t help but be mesmerised by it; the way she throws herself into it like it’s the most dire responsibility in the world. It makes him smile as he stirs the sauce and strains the pasta. She’ll be such a good mother. 

The flowers serve as her children for now. Scott keeps her supplied with them so she always has something to care for. He knows she’s worried that it’s taken them this long. 

He sets a table for them, just simply - they don’t need much. They use ceramic plates but paper napkins - the ones Tessa has left over from a cocktail party, ribbed shallowly on the edges like a picture frame. 

He smiles again as he scoops the red sauce into a white serving bowl and thinks of how the contrast will be similar to the roses against her skin later. He indulges his urges, lowering a finger into the sauce and bringing it to his mouth, luxuriating in the deep sort of tang that makes him sigh as he thinks of her.  And then he gets to pouring the wine, and that same type of intimate scent fills the air as he pops the cork, filling two glasses with the swarthy elixir. 

He sets them on the table by their meal and hears the sound of Tessa’s car door slamming shut. 

He meets her in the font hall, a sly smirk on his face as he watches her set her bags down and inhale the scent of their dinner.  She stops digging through her bag when she realises he’s there watching her. 

“Hey.” He says, smiling down at her. 

She looks up from where she’s crouched down.  “You made dinner?” She asks. 

He nods, holding his arms out for her as she rises and strides toward him.  He wraps her up tightly, letting her rest her head on his chest and enjoying the way she exhales deeply against him.  “I have something for you.” Scott says softly, bringing his hand to her hair to stroke through the dark silken strands. 

She tilts her head up, eyes creasing on the sides as she smiles. He says that so often she’s not sure how he still manages to surprise her but he somehow seems to pull it off every time. 

He leads her into the kitchen and presents her with the bouquet of roses, feeling a sense of pride as her eyes light up and she lets out a little squeal, rushing toward him to pull him into another embrace and tuck her head under his chin.  The plastic of the bouquet wrapping crinkles and she pulls away, still grinning, pressing up onto her tip toes to kiss him. 

“Thank you. They’re so beautiful.” She says. And he watches her go about clipping and arranging and setting them into a vase by the window before they settle down for dinner. 

Tessa doesn’t touch her wine, and Scott thinks he should have made something to pair with a white instead but before he can say it she gushes over his cooking and he’s forgotten all about it, basking in her praise instead; one of his favourite places to be.  She reaches for his hand and laces her fingers through his and thanks him and then he watches her for a minute. 

“What?” She asks, smiling, snapping him out of a daze.

“What, what?” He asks back, returning to his meal, but hardly taking his eyes off her. 

Tessa giggles. “You were looking at me funny.”

“Was I?” Scott laughs. 

Tess just nods. 

“I’m sorry.” He says. “I just have something to show you.”

She laughs and shakes her head. 

“What?” It’s his turn to ask. 

“I have something to show you, too.” She tells him. 

“What is it?” He asks, eyes wide with near boyish curiosity. 

Tessa laughs again. “No, you first!” She insists, never one to want to claim the spotlight.

Scott tries his best to convince her otherwise, but she won’t have it, and so after dinner, he takes her by the hand and leads her upstairs. 

“I know it’s kind of sappy or whatever.” He says, “but I’ve always wanted to do this for you.” 

Tessa’s bare foot steps on something soft and cold in the hallway and she looks down to see a rose petal, and then another and another, comprising a little trail leading to their bedroom. 

She cocks her head and looks at Scott who just smiles sheepishly. 

“I love you, Tess.” He says as if it’s a reason (and isn’t it?), and then, looking down at their joined hands he says it again, a bit shyly, which is unlike him. “I love you.” 

Tessa gives his hand a little tug to reassure him, smiling warmly at him. “Show me.” She says softly. 

He looks up, meeting her eyes and taking the lead once more, feeding off of her unconditional acceptance, guiding her along the path of scattered blush and rouge and into their room where Tessa take a deep breath as she sees their bed, adorned with the same petals, clearly handled and arranged with care. 

“Oh.” She sighs, and Scott’s eyes are locked on her face, desperate to read her expression.  But she turns to him and wraps her arms around his neck before he can get a full interpretation.  “Scott.” Her voice is soft and velvety, just the way the petals felt between his fingers. 

His hands come up to hold her, resting on her low back and he lowers his head so they’re cheek to cheek. 

“I want you so much.” He whispers. “All the time.” He strokes her hair and kisses her cheek, nuzzles her there with his nose and then moves down to her neck, pressing his face against her, inhaling deeply of her scent, more exquisite than any flower. He kisses her softly there and they hold each other for some time before Tessa’s hands find their way to his hair, running through the thick strands with care, nails scraping gently over his scalp. 

And then, as if it’s another explanation for the flowers he tells her, “You’re so beautiful, Tess.”  He loves her so.  He takes her sweet face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over her skin, already beginning to flush softly.  Tessa’s hands come up to grip his wrists, and he leans forward and captures her lips, drinking her in, tasting as much of her as he can.  And he’s shaking a bit, like he’s nervous, so she presses against him and kisses him harder, holding the back of his head and pulling gently at his hair to spur him on, to show him that she wants him too. 

He takes things slow, relishing in the feel of her warm skin as he slips his hand under her shirt, peels her bra off, helps rid her of her skirt and underwear.  She lets him, following his lead, wanting to give him as much as he’s giving her.  When she reaches for his shirt, he scoops her up into his arms and the surprise makes her yelp so he kisses her gently on the forehead as she giggles and he carries her over to the bed to lay her out on the strewn petals. 

She’s shy, and Scott knew she would be. She still doubts herself a lot of the time, and he’s sorry for that. 

He reaches down and pulls her ankles apart, meeting her eyes.  “You’re so beautiful.” He tells her again. “Please let me see you, Tess.”

She blushes but parts her legs wider for him, lowering her arms so he can see all of her at once, and she takes his breath away.  He kneels on the bed over her, just watching her, taking in the way the petals scattered about compliment her skin, bring out all the beautiful pink tones and match her most intimate parts. He knows if he touches her there they’ll be even softer than the petals and it arouses him.  “Scott.” She whispers to him, biting her lip, the sanguine quality of her voice sending a shiver down his spine.

“What, baby?” He doesn’t call her this often, just when can’t help himself when he feels so much affection. 

She reaches her arms up for him, hands grabbing at the air. 

Scott laughs and leans over her, bringing himself closer and closer until she can wrap her arms around his neck and he can kiss her softly. 

“You taste good.” She whispers, smiling as he pulls away. 

He nuzzles her nose and brings himself lower, trailing a line of soft kisses down her neck until he can pause at the base and suck on the skin there. 

“Mh.” He hums against her warmth. “You taste better.”  He works his way down to her breasts, taking a nipple gently into his mouth and swirling his tongue over it, reveling in the way it hardens for him. 

Tessa’s hand goes to his hair, grasping him tightly, and he runs a hand down her side and circles it over her hip to soothe her.  He releases the suction he’s formed around her nipple with a pop and looks up at her.  “I’m going to go slow.” He says, brushing his lips up her breastbone and pressing a soft kiss there. “Is that ok?” 

Tessa looks down at him with dark eyes and nods. 

He lifts her leg up higher on his hip and looks down at her for feedback. It’s a question, to which he already knows the answer, but he’ll ask it anyway. He’ll always, always ask. _Do you trust me?_ And she always does. More than anything. 

So he touches her - gently. Two fingers brushing across her center, softer than the petals, just as he’d known she’d be. He watches her face, the way her eyes darken even further, the way her lips part, the soft sigh that escapes her.  He rolls his fingers in gentle circles, so slow that Tessa closes her eyes and presses her head back against the pillows as she moans softly. He knows she likes to be touched like this, and he loves doing it - touching her like she’s the most precious thing in the world. That isn’t a stretch for him. He revels in the velvety feel of her skin, the delicate folds, petals in their own right, that make up her womanhood. He grazes over them gently, tenderly, caressing her as best he can from the angle he has, and moves his fingers slowly upward until he finds her little bud, rounded and supple, waiting for him. He touched her the same way he’d touch a flower, but with far more purpose, because in the end, she isn’t a flower. She’s Tessa, and he knows better how to touch her than a flower. 

He leans down again, laving his tongue over her nipple once more - one and then the other, before circling it the same way his fingers are circling her clit - maddeningly slowly. 

Tessa opens her eyes and looks down at him, and he feels her, looking up to meet her gaze, his tongue still working her at the same speed as his fingers. 

Then, without warning, he sucks her nipple into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape over it gently as he lets the suction out once more. 

Tessa lets out a low moan, her voice already tinged with desire, and Scott smiles before blowing a gentle breath of cool air on the hardened pink bud. She gasps, her hips bucking involuntarily at the surprise.  Scott smirks at her reaction and then kisses her there before moving over slightly and repeating the same action to her other side. 

He can feel the wetness beginning to pool between Tessa’s thighs and he runs his fingers carefully across the length of her, earning him another gasp and a moan as he circles her clit with a bit more pressure.  “There you go.” He whispers, craning his neck so his lips are against her ear. “There you go. Does that feel good, Tess?” 

Tessa nods, her eyes closed. 

Scott leans his head forward, forehead pressing against hers. “Good.” He breathes, glancing down at her eyelashes as they flutter slightly.  He presses forward and kisses her cheek, feeling the heat radiating from her.  “Oh, Tess.” He groans as his fingers grow slick with her desire. 

Tessa whines softly, beginning to rock against his hand for more pressure. 

She nuzzles her nose against his cheek, searching for his lips until she can kiss him. 

As she does, Scott slips a finger inside of her and she moans into his mouth, her hand curling into a fist, holding tight to the fabric of his shirt.  Scott’s free hand caresses her cheek as he inserts another finger and begins to pump in and out of her slowly, as she rolls her hips along with him. 

“Scott.” She breathes, and something inside of him flutters. 

Scott smiles down at her, admiring the way her cheeks are flushed, the way her hair is slightly disheveled after rolling back against the pillows, the dark locks making her skin look even more translucent. 

“More.” She whispers to him, her eyes searching for his, longing for that connection that they so readily give each other, that they’re so practiced at. 

He meets her gaze and smiles gently kissing her once before pulling his hand away from her, making her groan in frustration. 

Scott can’t help the little laugh that bubbles up. He smooths a hand across her forehead and presses a kiss there just afterward. 

“I got you, T.” He tells her.

He kisses his way down her body, sucking at her most sensitive spots to make her squirm. She tastes like lavender and vanilla and the scent of roses fills the air along with her arousal and all of it overwhelms him, makes him dizzy with anticipation and adoration, because he does _adore_ her. Every little scar and crevice and freckle and bruise on her. He loves them all while they come and while they go because they’re a part of her. 

He reaches her lower belly and presses a sweet kiss there, just under her navel and it makes her breath hitch and her hands fist the sheets.  And then he moves lower until he’s faced with her center, and he realises he’s trembling he wants her so much. 

She’s watching him now, blushing a deeper shade of pink, the petals around her looking so beautiful against her skin.  He thinks for a moment that those petals should be the only things to ever touch her; things so soft and delicate that they could never hurt her in a million years.  He kisses the inside of her thigh before moving forward and running his tongue along her slit. She breathes his name.

He teases her with his tongue almost the same way he did with his fingers; slowly circling her clit until she’s bucking against him, her hands in his hair, pulling gently. 

When he finally gives in, gives her the pressure she longs for, she cries out, her body arching off the mattress.

Scott holds her hips down and plunges his tongue inside of her making her cry out all over again, his name falling from her lips over and over.  The scent and the taste of her come together to create a nectar so sweet he wishes he could bottle it up and keep it forever. And before he can think anymore about it, she’s pulling his hair, forcing his head up to look at her and _God_ , she just looks utterly wrecked in the most perfect way. 

“Fuck me.” She says, voice hoarse but firm, Rose petals flutter out of her hair. They’re stuck to her shoulders, her back and strewn across her stomach from her movements. The gentle petals are such a contradiction to the bluntness of her words - a result of the fierceness that tends to overtake her when she’s wild with desire - and it makes Scott grow hot with his own desire. He’s already so very hard, his body begging for a bit of relief.

He crawls up her body and she doesn’t waste a second before pulling him against her and kissing him roughly, her hands working his shirt up, running over his broad chest as they try to rid him of the fabric without breaking the kiss. It’s impossible, of course, but she wastes little time pulling away to strip him of it before her lips are back on his, their tongues dancing together. 

And then she’s wrapped her legs around him like a vise, her heels digging a delicious ache into his ass as one arm wraps tightly around his neck and the other allows her palm to press into his low back, pushing him as tightly as she can against her in an attempt to sate her need for him to fill her completely.  Her teeth are bared as he slides in fully, and when he finally bottoms out, she lets her head fall back in a taught sort of relief, the way it feels to stretch a muscle after a particularly onerous workout.  She sighs deeply, involuntarily, and Scott brings his lips to her now exposed neck as he 

adopts a slow, steady rhythm with his hips.

Tessa might have called it dirty - the way they’d been fucking. She was absolutely soaking wet, dripping down her thighs, and Scott was moaning curse words in a voice so deep and gravelly it made her shudder. They were caught in a positive feedback loop - Tessa’s wetness making Scott groan and Scott’s voice making Tessa wetter.  But for some reason, it felt like the purest, most natural thing in the world to her.  And they came clutching one another, shaking and sighing and covered in flower petals. 

It’s not until some time after that he remembers she’d had something to show him as well. He feels badly for getting them so off track, so he asks her as he runs his fingers through her hair what it was she’d wanted to show him. 

She smiles nervously at him before pushing herself up and climbing out of bed, rose petals falling from her body. S he holds her hand out for him and he joins her and allows her to lead him this time.  She takes him downstairs to the front all where she’d set her bags from earlier and rummages around in the large recycled plastic grocery bag she likes to carry around with her for “emergencies”.

When she turns back to him, she’s holding a bouquet. 

Scott’s first reaction is to laugh. They’d _both_ gotten the other flowers. 

But as she sets them in his arms so he’s was cradling them gently, he realises something else. It isn’t a normal bouquet. It’s made up of what the florist calls _fillers_ , or what, because Tessa’s sweetness is unding, and she doesn’t want them to be seen as _less than_ as the name fillers could imply, Tessa calls, accent flowers _._ They’re small and white and he _knows_ them. Their bundles of petals so tiny he can hardly see them individually, but they’re bright, peppy, fluffy, hopeful. And he _knows_ them. 

Tessa hadn’t been fully sure he would know what they were, so she’d opened her mouth to explain, but promptly stops as she catches a glimpse of his face. Scott’s eyes are already filling with tears, a huge telling smile gracing his features. He knows them. 

They’re _baby’s breath_.


End file.
